1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to point cloud editing systems and methods, particularly to a system and method for simplifying a point cloud.
2. Description of Related Art
Reverse engineering is that: obtaining a point cloud of an existent object by scanning the object through a high-precision laser scanner; establishing a digitalized model of the object according to the point cloud, and massively manufacturing the objects accurately according to the model through CAM (computer-aided manufacturing).
Usually, the point cloud obtained from the object may contain a good many of points. The quantity of the points in the point cloud may be hundreds of thousands, several million, even several billion. Thus, establishing the model according to the point cloud is complicated and will take long time. Furthermore, the points of the point cloud may be redundancy, even inaccuracy due to various reasons. Thus, the established model may be improper.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method which can simplify the point cloud and delete the redundancy points from the point cloud.